Wisps in the Night
by AvaOakheart
Summary: Alfred and Mathew prepare for the annual Halloween festivities. The mischievous creatures of the night may have something else in mind for them though. (Short story in honor of Halloween)


(Random Halloween-inspired fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. I don't own the characters.

Also, just so you know, this was a ten minute writing exercise so I apologize if it doesn't flow as well as I would like it to.)

 **Wisps in the Night**

Alfred grabbed Matthew's small hand in his own before rushing out the door in excitement. Tonight was Halloween and the people in their small village would all dress up, dance, and celebrate the end of the harvest. They would also frighten away any scary monsters that might be out there.

What made this day even better was that their father figure, Arthur, was arriving that day. The boys would have all day to play with him, along with their uncle Francis. Both were arriving by ship and the two children could barely wait.

Sadly, their excitement was smothered as soon as they reached the docks. There were no ships in sight. According to an old seaman, the ships been delayed because of the nasty storm that had occurred a few days back.

The boys sadly returned to the preparations for the festival. Despite their sorrow, they enjoyed carving pumpkins and "taste-testing" all of the food. These festivities continued all through the day until it grew very late.

Now was the time for children to gather around the campfire and listen to the tales their elders told of ghosts and other creatures that haunted the night.

Matthew sat enthralled in the tales. Knowing Alfred's fear of ghosts and such, he reached over to squeeze his hand comfortingly. To his surprise, Alfred's hand wasn't there. In fact, the child was nowhere to be seen.

As the night wore on, Matthew looked high and low for his brother, but Alfred was long-gone. For as the stories were being told, Alfred had decided to grab another snack and return before his brother noticed his absence.

Yet as he approached the delicious food, he heard his name being called. Spinning around, he found no one there. His name was called again, only this time Alfred recognized the voice. It was Arthur!

Alfred called out to his father joyfully and raced in the direction of his father's voice. He faltered though when he reached the edge of the village. There in front of him was the forest. Alfred had been warned many a time, not to enter the forest. Especially during night.

Yet, now he could see a light shining dimly in the thick murky woods. Arthur must be in there! Upon this realization, Alfred rushed forward towards the light. Yet, no matter how fast he ran, he could not catch up to his father.

The branches scratched at his face and arms and thorns grabbed at his clothing. An owl hooted in alarm and the birds flew off in distress. Fear began to creep into Alfred's young mind. In the pursuit of his father, Alfred had become hopelessly lost. Now the darkness made it almost impossible to see anything but the light of his father's lantern up ahead.

Alfred made a last rush with all the energy that came from his fear. His efforts were rewarded as he finally broke through the thick forest into a clearing.

The moment his feet touched the ground within the field though, they didn't find any purchase and kept going. The earth engulfed him like water. Alfred couldn't breath as mud filled his mouth and nose. His desperately flailing arms found no purchase on the ground and only served to make him sink faster. The last thing he saw before the ground engulfed him was a floating light. Too late did he realize that the light he had been following had been no lantern.

He only vaguely felt the back of his shirt being yanked upwards along with the hands that desperately cleared his mouth of the dirt and pushed at his stomach in an attempt to get him to breath. The hands' mission proved a success as Alfred started to cough and take in deep, desperate breaths.

Cracking his eyes open, Alfred saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him before he fell into blissful darkness.

Matthew and the rest of the village searched desperately for Alfred. Their search lead on to the next day when a small sailing ship made its landing. The search continued in earnest when the boy's father and uncle had gotten of the ship and heard the news.

When all hope was about to be given up, their uncle had found the child sleeping at the edge of the forest. He was covered in mud from head to toe. Most noticeable where the handprints that had been imprinted in the mud around the child's face and stomach.

Upon hearing the child's tale most agree that the light was a wisp. There was a debate upon the identity of the green eyed person, though. Some think that it was a helpful traveler that had seen Alfred fall and rushed to the child's aid. Some believe it was a guardian angel.

Alfred didn't care about the identity of his savior; he was simply grateful. To this day, he leaves little presents for the green eyed person. His father doesn't know what he should be more concerned about - the fact that his son leaves food and small trinkets out for a being of the forest, or the fact that in the morning, the food and trinkets are gone.


End file.
